Truth or Dare!
by SnowyFlame
Summary: 50Th Story! Ginga and the others are kidnapped and forced to play Truth and Dare! SnowyFlame style! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**My 50th story! I was going to update it on December 1st but I got lazy and decided later! Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Just another regular day at the Bey-Pit. Ginga was eating his hamburgers, Yuu, Kenta, and Tsubsasa were playing a video game to see who is the ultimate. Kyouya and Hikaru sat on the soft couch, gazing over at the boys playing the game. Ryuuga was leaning by the door frame, hoping something would happen. Reji was busy cooking with Madoka in the kitchen.

"This is awesome", Madoka smiled, as she tasted the soup Reji was preparing. He nods and continues cooking.

"Guys! Dinner is almost ready!", Madoka called out. "Finally! I'm hungry", Yuu shouted back.

She laughed and reached for the plates.

Suddenly, the floor was shaking and the lights were flickering on and off. The others in the living room were grabbing onto something to stay still. Madoka gasped as a pile of plates were coming rights toward her.

"Madoka!", Reji called. He grabbed her and shielded her from the plates.

Two figures appeared and threw small balls to the floor.

"What the-?", Ryuuga was cut off by the smoke dispersing from the balls. He fainted and fell to the floor.

This happened to the others as well.

Madoka coughed and fainted along with Reji.

Ryuuga's amber orbs shot open and he saw the others lying around. After a few minutes, they all woke up.

"Where are we?", Kyouya wondered out loud.

"I have no idea", Tsubasa answered him.

"NOO!", Ginga yelled.

"What's wrong?", Yuu asked. Ginga muffled a cry. "No burgers", he cried. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"It's nice to see you guys woken up", a small voice shouted. They all turned to the source and the lights shone on a short girl with short white hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a cute Lolita dress with laces on her stomach. "Who are you?", Ryuuga asked, slightly annoyed.

The girl laughed and jumped. "I'm Snowy!", she shouted happily. "And welcome to SnowyFlame's truth and dare show!", she added.

"Not this again!", Ryuuga face palmed.

Kyouya and Tsubasa groaned. "Don't even remind about the others we were forced into", Kyouya snapped. Tsubasa nodded in agreement. "and we had to do really embarrassing and horrible things", he added.

Snowy smiled. "Okay! I see you all know what this is!", she screamed. "Snowy, shut up!", a voice ordered.

"You're so mean", Snowy whined. A girl with long red hair appeared from the shadows. Her piercing red eyes synced in with her outfit which consisted of a black tank top with a small blue jacket on top and chains hanging form her ripped jeans.

"This is my sister Flame!", Snowy gladly introduced her.

"And together, we are SnowyFlame!", Snowy did a small pose.

"SnowyFlame is separated between two personalities. Me and Flame", she winked.

"As you all know, there will be truths and dares", Flame said, ignoring Snowy who was flailing her arms. "There will be a truth detector in this room", Flame pointed to the right.

"And dares will be performed where we can all see and laugh at you!", Snowy laughed.

"And now. You will all rest for tomorrows' day", Snowy smiled and led them into separate rooms.

"This is going to be good", Flame smirked with an evil glint on her eye.

**My first truth and dare! Guys, from now on, I need you guys to send the Truths and Dares through PM! So please! I don't want this story to be gone and I know you guys don't either, so please! OPh, and for those, who have already sent reviews, Don't worry, I recorded them in one of my files, so you don't have to resent them! Bye and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't wait! I wanted to add the chapter! I laughed at the dares!XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion! Or Barbie song!**

The next day, Ginga and the others woke up from their peaceful sleeps and woke to see a living nightmare.

"Everyone, please report to the auditorium!", Snowy's voice screamed through the halls. "Just follow the trail of LOLS!", she added before breaking off. All the boys were literally shaking for what they will be forced to do once they got there. They stopped in front of a giant door that was labeled auditorium.

"I guess it's time to be tortured", Kyouya says, taking a deep breath.

All walked into the big room and saw Flame and Snowy with a couple of envelopes.

"Good, you guys arrived", Flame said, a smile forming on her face. Snowy giggled. "People have already sent their truths and dares and they are hilarious!", she laughed hard as she fell on the floor. Everyone sweatdropped excluding Snowy.

"Ok, you will all sit in those chairs behind you and we will begin", Flame gestured to the chairs that suddenly popped out of nowhere.

They all sat and waited for their fate.

"Ok, first one is sent by Bes9200 Trainer of Reshiram, but we will leave that one for last as a special gift", Flame said, a giggle escaping her.

"And we continue!", Snowy shouted, her amber eyes filled with small sparkles.

"FunnyGhostXD sent about four requests", Snowy stated. "First up is Ginga!", she clapped. Ginga gulped and walked over to Snowy. She sat him down on a chair and she gave him a plate. "Ginga, you have to eat a 50 pound burger in less than a minute", Snowy snaps her finger and a huge burger appears on Ginga's plate.

His eyes sparkled. "And Timer on!", she blows a whistle.

Ginga drools and eats the burger in one bite. Everyone hangs their mouths in disbelief. "Keep them coming", Ginga burped and patted his tummy.

"Ok…Kyouya, your turn!", she points at the scarred blader.

Kyouya stood up and walked to where Snowy was.

"Enter this room", she says as she opens the door. He enters and she locks the door. "Hey! What the hell!?", he bangs on the door. Flame clapped her hands and a big T.V. popped out and Kyouya was shown.

"Your dare is to battle lions!", Snowy yells into the microphone while wearing a gladiator's outfit.

Kyouya's eyes widen and big, hungry lions appear in the room. He gulps and gets into his fighting stance.

"Bring it on kitties!", he shouted.

A few minutes later, he came out with his shirt ripped off and scratches all over him. Flame pointed at him and laughed. Everyone chuckled but then stopped when they saw Snowy take some pictures of him and walk away.

"What was that for?", he asked. She smiled. "For the fangirls", she replied.

At the mention of the word, all the males turn white.

"Ok, next is for Yuu!", Snowy poses as a light appears on her. "Ok, Yuu why do you like Ice cream?", she asks.

Yuu laughed. "Come one. Who wouldn't? for one it is so cool andrefreshing and very useful to cover Tsubasa and Ryuuga's underware with it", he answered her, receiving a laugh in return and glares form Ryuuga and Tsubasa. "And lastly for Madoka. At what age did you start fixing beys?', Snowy asks.

Madoka closed her eyes to think and reopened them. "When I was nine", she replied.

"Well, that is it", Snowy says as she gets off.

Everyone seems relieved but then Flame gets on stage.

"From BlackCatNeko999, we have a dare for Ryuuga", she says, simply with a sadistic smile.

Ryuuga groans and gets up on stage with her.

"Ryuuga you will have to run around screaming like a little girl while wearing this", she took out a pink dress. Ryuuga stares at it in horror. Flame smiles and snaps her fingers. Ryuuga then appeared wearing the pink dress that reached his knees. "What will happen to my reputation?", Ryuuga asks himself.

Ryuuga take a deep breath before running around.

"AHHH!", he screams in a high pitched voice like a little girl would. Everyone in the room was on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow. Ryuuga stopped and turned a deep red color. He changed back into his clothes and sat in his chair, hanging his head.

"The next dare is from BlueButterflyKisses84!', Snowy applauses.

"Kyouya", Flame calls out. "Not me again", he slumped in his chair. "Kyouya come with me and Tsubasa go with Snowy", Flame ordered. Both boys walked towards them and Flame dragged Kyouya into a room. Tsubasa stood next to Snowy as she played with his hair.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing?!", Kyouya screamed through the door. "Just put this on!", Flame shouted back. Everyone else outside sweatdropped. "Give me back my shirt!", Kyoya screamed. "My pants!", he adds.

Flame walks out of the room and sighs. "Presenting Kyouya!", she points to the door.

Kyouya was wearing a sparkly pink skin tight dress and he had a pissed off look on his face.

Ginga and the others laughed at him.

"Okay now you have to give Tsuabsa a piggy back ride while you both sing Barbie Girl", Flame and Snowy said in unison.

Kyouya sighed and Tsubasa got on his back. Both were red as tomatoes. "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world", both sang as he ran around the room. Everyone was literally on the floor laughing till they ran out of air.

Kyouya and Tsubasa stopped and both changed back into their regular clothes.

"Now for what we waited for! The dare from Bes9200 Trainer of Reshiram!", Snowy screamed. "For Ginga!", Flame added.

Flame and Snowy grabbed their hands and snapped their fingers and the following people appeared:

Team Wang Hu Zhong, Nile, Demure, Team Starbreaker, Team Excalibur, Team Lovushka, and Team Garcias. And did I mention they all had sticks.

Snowy giggled and snapped her fingers. Ginga disappeared and appeared hanging by his foot. "Your dare is to be a piñata and be hit by everyone that you beat!", Flame laughed.

"1..2..3..go!', Snowy shouted as all the others started hitting him. "This is for disgracing my honor", Julian hit him. "And this is for you dumb speeches about friendship", the Garcia's chorused, hitting him in the stomach. "And how beyblading connects others", Jack and Zeo shouted as they hit him. "And this is for everything else!', Damian slammed the stick in his face. Everyone just hit him, not listing to his complaints.

Back on the bottom, Kyouya and the others were laughing and were rolling on the floor.

"And that's it for now!", Snowy winks and waves.

**And that's it for now! BlueButterflyKisses84, I'm sorry if I didn't add all of their comments! And if you want to send in dares or truths, please PM me! **

**and if you guys still want to participate in my contest, there is still time! Just go to my profile and there is all you need to know!:D  
**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is up! Sorry for not updating sooner…I got sick and Christmas is coming so I had to start making cards…-_-**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion! Or Black Butler!**

After the beating, all of the other teams left in a snap. Snowy was still laughing at Ginga. Flame walked into the room and smiled innocently. The others saw some more envelopes.

"We have more dare!", Snowy laughed, spinning around the room.

Ginga and the others groaned.

"Ok, we have from FunnyGhostXD again", Flame read.

"For Ginga-", Flame was cut off by Ginga who groaned.

"It says if you enjoyed the burger?", Flame asks. He nods his head rapidly. "Ok, because you wont be able to eat burgers for 30 minutes", she added. Ginga hung his mouth and fainted. Ryuuga scoffed. "Dude, it's only for thirty minutes", he said. Ginga then grabbed him from his shirt. "I love burgers!', he shouted.

"For Tsubasa, they want you to cut your hair", Flame said, nonchalantly. Tsubasa gave an EH. Snowy laughed as she grabbed his hair and cut it off with a knife. He then sulked in a corner.

"You actually look better with short hair", Madoka tries to bring up his spirits. "Ok…For Yuu: Why are you so cute?", Flame raised an eyebrow.

Yuu laughs. "Because I was born this way!", he posed.

"And lastly, for Madoka: Why don't you participate in bey tournaments?", she finished.

Madoka then replied with, "Because I'm not one to battle. I prefer to fix and tinker with beys".

"Next we have from BlackCatNeko999", Snowy introduced. "For Madoka, Do you like someone? If so who?", Snowy asked. "Well, right now. not really anyone", Madoka replies with a light blush. "and if you had to choose between Ryuuga and Reji, who would you pick and why?", at this time, everyone looked at her.

"Easy! Reji of course", Madoka smiles. Ryuuga stands up and gets in front of her. "What? I'm not good enough for you", he argues. Madoka sighed. "One reason I chose Reji is because he's really nice to me and you are too mean", she argues back. "Plus! Reji is a good cook!", she smiles.

"It says, when Kyouya was injured by meanie Doji, who put the bandages on him?", Snowy reads. Madoka sighs. "I put them on him because he was hurt and I couldn't leave him like that", she says.

"And for Reji, what is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?", Snowy giggles. Reji sweatdrops. "Well, if I recall. My most embarrassing moment was when I had to cosplay as Black Butler's Sebastian Michaelis for an otaku who came to visit Japan", Reji says.

The room is quiet for a moment until Snowy laughs and soon everyone joins in.

Reji smirked to himself. They will all have nightmares for the night.

Snowy read the envelope and walked out of the room.

Flame then said, "Ginga you have to ride this pony wearing this tiara while wearing sparkling wings and screaming you are number one", she pointed to where Snowy was hugging a pony. He sweatdropped, walked over to the pony and got on. "Where is the tiara?", he asked. Snowy came in again, carrying a huge sparkly tiara. She put it on Ginga's head and slapped the horse's behind, causing the horse to run at fast speed.

"I'm number one!", Ginga shouted. Everybody else laughed as Ginga was falling off the horse. "I'm number one!", he shouted once more.

_Somewhere else…_

"Dang it! I'm number one!", Masamune began throwing a tantrum. Toby and Zeo sighed. "Oh Masamune", both said in unison.

_Back with Truth and Dare crew_

"Ok. She also wants a copy of Kyouya shirtless. "Send it Snowy", she ordered as she read on, and Ginga was on the floor. Snowy nodded and snapped her fingers. "I hope she likes it", she smiles.

Snowy then grabbed the envelope to read one of the dares. She burst out laughing.

"Okay this one is for all boys except Yuu and Kenta!", Snowy shouted. Yuu and Kenta sat down as all of the other boys got up and followed Snowy.

"Okay! Today there will be a beauty contest!", Snowy exclaimed. All of the boys paled.

"Go into those rooms and get dressed!", Snowy pushed them all into a room.

Everyone else sat down and waited. Suddenly lights started flashing and on the stage, Flame appeared. "Now for our first boy is Kyouya!", she clapped as he came out, blushing madly from embarrassment and wearing the same dress from before. The girls and Yuu and Kenta laughed and pointed at him. Kyouya moved to the side as Flame announced her next victim. Ryuuga came out wearing the same dress he wore earlier except that he was wearing a tiara now.

"Looking good Ryuuga!", Snowy shouted. He glared and stood next to Kyouya. "Next is Ginga!", Flame said.

Ginga came out wearing a princess type of dress with the same crown and sparkling wings he wore earlier. Madoka glanced at Hikaru. "They don't look that bad", she says as Hikaru nods in agreement.

"Tsubasa, come out!', Flame smiled. He came out wearing a sky blue dress with high heels. His hair was in braids decorated with flowers.

Snowy stared at him. "So cute", she whispered as a blush appeared on her face. He sighed and walked next to the others.

"Finally Reji!", Flame said as Reji appeared wearing a cute maid outfit while on his knees on the floor. He had a small bow attached on his hair and cute neko ears to match. All the girls awed and Snowy gave Flame the results. "Our winners are Reji and Tsubasa!", she screamed as confetti erupted. All of the other boys were awestruck.

"That's it for today!", Snowy shouted.

**I am so sorry if I didn't add your truths and dares! Just send them to me in the reviews so it wont be too confusing! Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
